watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapstick Challenge
Chapstick Challenge' (#121)|next=yes|nextvideo= Outlast: Whistleblower (14) (#122)}} The chapstick challenge was a challenge the girls did. The goal of the challenge was to pair up and apply a chapstick and kiss the other member, as they both try to guess what flavor the chapstick is, they are also blindfolded throughout the challenge The video was uploaded on July 31st, 2014 and was the 121st video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time, save for Molly, participated in this video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya and Renae being the first to do the challenge. Mariya takes a chapstick and applies it on her lips before she begins kissing Renae. Renae isn't able to taste the chapstick, so she grabs Mariya's face and smells her lips. Renae says that the chapstick smells like banana, while Mariya says that it tastes like banana, as they both guess banana as their answer. They take the blindfold off to see that they were wrong and the chapstick was Butt Naked, confusing the two. It's Andrea and Mackenzie's turn, Mackenzie saying that if they can't guess what the chapstick is, Andrea has to take her clothes off. Mackenzie grabs the bag as both Andrea and Mackenzie fight to get a chapstick, though Andrea succeeds in getting a chapstick. Andrea takes the chapstick and applies it on herself, Mackenzie patiently waiting, though she later remarks that Andrea is the slowest chapstick applicator she knows. Andrea comments that the chapstick tastes like a smoothie and that she owns one. Andrea then kisses Mackenzie and ends with her licking Mackenzie's face, much to Mackenzie's dismay. Andrea kisses her again as they both comment on the chapstick's smoothie-like flavor. Andrea correctly guesses both the flavor of the chapstick, Berry Explosion, and the color of the chapstick. After their turn, it's Sydney and Rashae's turn, as Rashae points to where she wants Sydney to kiss her. Sydney kisses Rashae's cheek, as the latter attempts to lick the chapstick off her cheek but is unable to. Sydney says that she can't get the taste or the smell, Rashae opting to smell the chapstick herself. Rashae cups the chapstick in her hands and begins huffing it, Sydney laughing as what she hears. Sydney comments that the chapstick burns her tongue and guesses that it's some kind of pepper, Rashae continuing to sniff the chapstick. The girls give up and take their blindfolds off and see what the flavor of the chapstick was, Jalapeno, annoying both girls, Rashae saying that it's cheating. Next, it is Renae and Andrea's turn, as Andrea grabs a chapstick and applies it on herself. Andrea kisses Renae and, like with Mackenzie, licks her face making Renae grossed out and gets comforted by Andrea. Later, Renae comments that the chapstick smells like alcohol, Andrea asking if Renae is sure that it's the chapstick and not her. Andrea kisses Renae some more, Renae saying that Andrea's hair smells too much stronger than the chapstick. Andrea applies the chapstick on Renae's lips and Renae tastes the chapstick and gags, saying that it tastes like tequila. Renae attempts to wipe the chapstick off her lips, Andrea volunteering to help, Renae objecting as she knows Andrea will lick her. Renae is still not too sure if the chapstick is a type of alcohol, Andrea asking again if Renae is not smelling her. They both guess tequila but are shocked to see what the flavor really is, Whipped Cream, Renae saying that it doesn't smell like whipped cream. Afterwards, it is Mariya and Mackenzie's turn, Mackenzie grabbing the bag and the chapstick and applies the chapstick on her lips, she then comments that it smells good. She the throws the chapstick and kisses Mariya on the cheek, moving slightly to the left of her face. Mariya attempts to smell Mackenzie's lips but can't smell anything, Mackenzie then comments that she can't smell anything either and that it smells like plain chapstick. Mariya still struggle to taste the chapstick, so Mackenzie goes to look for the chapstick. Naturally, she struggles to find the chapstick blindfolded, even asking Mariya if she can see it. They later take their blindfolds off, both guessing plain before saying that the actual flavor, Jelly Doughnut, doesn't smell like what it should. The video ends with the girls signing off, Mackenzie saying that Molly couldn't make it to the challenge, and a blooper reel of deleted scenes that was cut from the video. Trivia *The blooper reel shows two unseen pairings that didn't make it to the final video: Mariya and Rashae, Sydney and Mackenzie. External Links Category:Challenges Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:2014